Bring Me Home
by Thequeenisalive
Summary: What if Shannon and Tom never got to Maddy and her and her family escaped...
1. Bring Me Home

**This is my first Wolfblood fanfiction. I was rewatching season one the other day when I thought 'What if Maddy and her family had left before Shannon and Tom had got there' and thats where this came from so I hope you like it.**

*/*/*

_Please bring me home,_

_where I belong,_

_where I used to be._

_Please bring me home_

_'cos you belong_

_next to me_

- Youngblood Hawke

*/*/*

Maddy

It was all my fault. My fault that we had to move to Devon, start a new life and fit into a new pack. I never meant for it to come to this, we had blended so well into the human world that no one suspected anything until He appeared, Rhydian Morris and I suddenly stopped blending into the background. But's that when it all fell apart, I ran away from home, spent my first full moon in the wild and then the truth came out. I had spent years protecting Shannon and Tom from the truth and then due to Ceri, it all came out so we ran. Took a small amount of essentials and left, not stopping until we were far enough away.

*/*/*

It had been six months since we had left. I hadn't gone back to school, Mam had begun to home school me so the secret wouldn't be discovered. Everything seemed dull though. There was no hanging around at Bernie's for a milkshake or burger with friends. I try to keep up with Shan's blog but nothing has been up for a while, at least wolfblood related, just pictures of her and Tom. I miss them and him. He's not included in her blog either which means he went with Ceri, I just hope he's happy.

*/*/*

Rhydian

He ran as fast as he could towards her house. It had been such a mistake to go with Ceri, now he was outcasted from the wild pack and had to leave her anyway. He stopped as he got to the clearing by her house and smiled widely before calling

"Maddy" He walked to the house and knocked loudly, calling out her name again. After a minute of silence, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was bare of any personal items and Rydian began to feel a sinking feeling in his stomach as he explored the rest of the house. It was evident they had left and from the lack of any scent they had left a while ago.

*/*/*

He found himself outside of the secondry school waiting for them. He smiled as he saw them approach and slowly began to walk towards them, hoping that their reaction would be positive. It was Shannon who saw him first. She stopped for a second before running towards him and hugging him. Tom smiled before joining them and giving them a brief hug. Rhydian looked around them before saying

"Where's Mads?" Shannon looked at Tom quickly before replying

"She's gone. Left the same night as you did. We haven't seen her for six months"

*/*/*

**What did you think? Leave me a review and let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Extreme

**Another chapter for you all. THank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited. It means the world to me that people are enjoying this... So meant to be doing Uni work but I'm so excited for the season two finale tomorrow night, Ive been rewatching the rest of season two. Anyway enough rambling, here's the second chapter.**

*/*/*

_You are exactly what I'm looking for,_  
_You are the key that opens up the door._  
_I'll take anything from you,_  
_I'd long to love you..._

*/*/*

**Rhydian**

They sat in Bernies, catching up on everything that had happened in the last six months. After speaking to him, Shannon and Tom had run to Maddy, hoping to tell her that they had deleted the pictures but they were too late. The house was empty, with the exception of furniture. Every photo and personal item taken. Rhydian dropped the last of his burger and sat back in his chair with a sigh.

"So what do we do now Rhydian?" Rhydian looked over at Shannon and asked

"We?" Shannon scoffed before replying

"Yes, we. We want to help you find Maddy"

*/*/*

The girl sprinted through the forest, following the hour old scent. She stopped as it continued near to the edge of the trees and peered out slowly. A stone house stood in front of her looking slightly worn. She took another breath before continuing to follow the gold threaded scent to the house.

*/*/*

**Maddy**

Mam had sent me to the shop, the only small piece of freedom I seem to get now. I get why she's cautious but hiding away just seems to make it worse. We moved to this tiny village where everyone knows everything.

"Isn't that the traveller girl?" which means when we do come out , news travels fast. Mam didn't need to be worried about the secret coming out here, noone will come near us anyway.

*/*/*

**Rhydian**

As they walked slowly back to her house, Rhydian stopped to sniff the air around him. Tom looked around himself whilst Shannon bit her lip looking nervous. Rhydian shook his head before saying

"It's nothing" It wasnt until they got to the drive before Rhydian began to growl softly and said

"Stay here" Shannon and Tom backed up slightly as Rhydian jogged into the house. It wasnt until he saw who was in the armchair, that he broke into a smile and hugged her tightly.

"Jana, What are you doing here?"

*/*/*

_You are exactly what I've waiting for_  
_Waiting has only made me love you more_  
_Tell me what you're gonna do_  
_I'm crazy into you_

-Valora


	3. Suggestions

**So, oh my god, who else caught the finale?! Still can not believe how they ended it and it's made me really sad that I know we'll have to wait till next year to see what happens. Not going to say much 'cos I don't want to ruin it for anyone who hasn't seen it yet. Thanks again for the reviews. **

***/*/***

_It just takes a second,_

_For my world to come crumbling down._

_Oh I'm sure in the distance,_

_You can hear that awful sound._

_Oh I plead for an answer,_

_Plead for an answer from you._

**-**Orelia Has Orchestra

***/*/***

**Rhydian**

Jana backed away from him, bowing her head and whispered

"He outcasted me. I didn't know what to do, so I followed you" Rhydian ran a hand through his hair before replying

"Ok, wait here" He walked over to the window and motioned to Tom and Shannon to come in. Jana hissed as they entered

"Who are they?" Rhydian looked at her sternly

"Friends. They know the secret too." Shannon set down her bag and walked around to the table.

"So shall we start looking for clues" Jana looked at Rhydian with a confused look on her face. He sighed and said

"I'll explain later. I'll start upstairs" Not waiting for a reply he walked away.

*/*/*

He hadn't meant to go to her room first but temptation had gotten the best of him. Most of her stuff was still there. The pink and green hair extensions that were used after her first transformation, a copy of the pictures he had drawn for Tom and Shannon. He held in his hand and laughed softly to himself, remembering how excited and happy she was when she first saw it. A crash came from downstairs, startling Rhydian and causing him to drop the picture. He cursed to himself and he saw the glass on the floor and the broken holder before leaning down and picking up the shards of glass. As he picked up the remainder of the picture and turned a small sheet of paper slipped down, Rhydian placed the picture onto the table and bent down to pick it up. He quickly read and re-read over what the paper held

'APPLEDORE'

"Shannon, Tom. I found something" Rhydian called as he sprinted down the stairs. They both looked up from their positions at the table as Jana examined the vases on the fireplace. Rhydian placed the slip of paper down and they both leaned in to read it. Shannon looked up at him puzzled and said

"What's Appledore?" Rhydian shrugged before saying

"No idea" Shannon sat back and crossed her arms

"Maybe it's a code and we just need to figure out" Tom smirked and replied

"Actually its a place" Shannon and Rhydian looked at him and Tom laughed

"Behold the power of technology," He said, Holding up his IPhone and reading out the text

"A port and shipbuilding centre for many centuries, Appledore in North Devon" He smirked before saying cheekily to Shannon

"Beat that Miss I-got-an-A-in-geography" Shannon smacked his arm before turning to Rhydian and asking

"So what do we do now?"

*/*/*

**Yes Appledore is a real place... I had to Google lol. So hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Cold-Blooded Woman

**Ok so I'm following Wikipedia on this chapter which states That all characters are 15, which works for my story. I'm adding A year because I don't think a years actually past yet which confuses me, they must be having the longest school year, or maybe my maths is still really dodgy. So excited to continue this, especially now that Wolfblood IS coming back for another season! Anyway enjoy... As usual thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are amazing and keep me motivated**

*/*/*

_You can't trust a cold-blooded woman,_

_Boy don't you lie in her bed._

_You can't trust a cold-blooded woman,_

_She'll love you and leave you for dead._

_There's one thing you must understand,_

_You can't trust a cold-blooded woman._

- The Pretty Reckless

*/*/*

**Rhydian**

"There isn't a we, Shannon. You and Tom aren't coming. You can't drop out of school" Tom laughed before replying

"Schools over mate. GCSE's completed. Got three months until College. So yeah, we are coming"

"I don't understand. Why do we need to go to this apple place?" Rhydian turned to Jana before replying

" I need to find a friend" Jana bit her lip before saying quietly

" I don't think you should" Rhydian growled loudly before hissing

"You can stay here or come with but either way I'm going" Jana looked down at the ground before whispering

"I'll come" Rhydian looked back at the other two and said

"I guess I can't discourage you" Tom shook his whilst Shannon smirked and replied

"Nope" Rhydian sighed and replied

"Fine, meet here tomorrow. If you two are allowed to come"

*/*/*

In the end getting their parents to agree to let them go was relatively easy. All they had to say was that Maddie had invited them down for the holidays to catch up. Shannon's parents were purely happy that she had given up the 'beast' talk and Tom's mum was then able to work extra hours without worrying about what Tom could do for the holidays. So when Rhydian opened the door to them the next day, he was rather surprised to see them. Shannon wheeled her suitcase into the room and looked round.

"Where's Jana?" Rhydian zipped up his backpack before replying

"Out. She wouldn't sleep inside so went into the forest for the night" Shannon looked at her watch before sighing

"We need to leave soon. It's a seven hour journey"

*/*/*

" I need to leave" Jana turned away from the taller man. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You need to bring him back to the pack. He needs to face his punishment" Jana shook his arm off before snarling

"I will Father, now go. He's expecting me" Alric took a step back and allowed Jana to walk back towards the house. He watched through the trees as the boy stepped out of the house and said

"Finally. Let's go" Alric snarled before turning his back to them and running back to the pack.

*/*/*

**Hope you enjoyed it... See you tomorrow**


	5. Ain't It Fun

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. I work full time as well as doing an online Uni degree, so had my first tutorial on Saturday and I've been panicking slightly about this first essay but anyway I'll stop rambling now and let you all enjoy the story.**

*/*/*

_Don't go crying to your mama, _

_Cause you're on your own in the real world, _

_Don't go crying to your mama,_

_Cause you're on your own in the real world._

_Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun?_

_Baby know your one of us_

- Paramore

*/*/*

**Rhydian**

The train journey was long and after an hour became rather boring. Whilst Tom and Shannon slept, Jana was too interested in how the train was running and the interior. Rhydian had grown tired of her questions and closed his eyes. He didn't know what to about Jana. He had been thrown out of her pack so he had no idea why she had followed him.

*/*/*

About eight hours later, they had finally arrived at Appledore. Shannon looked round at the small fishing port before saying

"So where do we go now?" Rhydian shrugged before saying

"I don't know. Just look around, see if we can pick any scents up" They made their way through the tiny village. As Tom and Shannon went into a shop to get drinks, Jana took Rhydian's hand and said

"I don't think we are going to find anything here. We should go back to the wild, back to your mum" Rhydian moved his hand away from her grasp before hissing back

"I'm not leaving until I find her" Rhydian walked away from her to calm himself down when the scent hit him. He took in a deep breath and released it before turning back to the others.

"I found something" They looked up at him before following him around the corner of the house and into the woods. Tom sighed before saying quietly to Shannon

"Do all wolfbloods have to live in woods?" Shannon laughed quietly before pushing him forward.

*/*/*

After a while they came to a small stone cottage. The scent had gotten stronger by this point and Rhydian was so excited to finally meet Maddy again. Shannon looked over at Rhydian before asking

"So what do we do know?" Rhydian shrugged before saying

"Knock on the door" A laugh came from behind them and they turned to see a young woman approach them. She leaned against a tree, and began to twist a strand of long brown hair around her finger.

"So how can I help you four?" Shannon stepped forward before replying

"We're looking for a friend of ours" The girl smirked

"Of course you are, Shannon," Shannon looked at her curiously and the girl laughed again. "I've seen your photo and yours Tom. I've heard all about Rhydian though I don't know who the red head is" Jana began to growl before she was pushed back by Rhydian.

"How do you know all this?" The girl smiled before extending a hand to him.

"My name's Myra. I'm Maddy's cousin. Come in and I'll make you some drinks"

*/*/*

**Let me know what you all think. **


	6. What The Hell

**Hi, I know another long gap but I've just finished my first Uni essay, 1500 words on the curriculum framework, Yes it's that much fun! Anyway I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and it was worth the wait.**

*/*/*

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Woah_

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_- Avril Lavigne_

_*/*/*_

Maddy was done. She had had enough of this stupid small town and their prejudice against anyone new, her parents, for locking her away in the house and not letting her transform in the wild. She watched the back of her mother cleaning the worktop for the third time today. She looked back down at the purse on the counter before pulling it towards her slowly. Just as she had dropped it onto her lap her mother spoke

"You can put that back young lady" Maddy sighed before tossing the purse back onto the table

"Can I at least go for a walk this afternoon? I need to get some stuff in town" Emma turned to look at her daughter before nodding

"That's fine. Be back before nightfall" Maddy got up from the table and turned away, slipping the credit card into her jacket pocket.

*/*/*

Emma and Daniel were getting frustrated with Maddy too. After the day she had taken the credit card, she had spent almost £100 on new clothes, another £130 on hair extensions and hair dye, resulting in the ends of her hair, now reaching to the small of her back, to be various shades of red, pink and blue. Daniel wanted to take a step back and let this run its course. Emma, however, was reaching boiling point, she was finished with her daughters attitude. The atmosphere was getting worse when all three were in the same room together, much like now. Daniel knew what was coming next as he glanced between Emma and Maddy. Emma sat rigidly on the edge of the sofa string straight at the TV whilst Maddy was spread out over the armchair, twirling strands of her hair around her finger. Daniel sighed before saying

"We can't do this anymore"

*/*/*

**Rhydian**

Myra led us into the kitchen before giving us water and biscuits. Shannon looked round before asking

"Do you live here alone?" Myra nodded

"Yes. My parents, Michael and Laura, they live nearby. Appledore and the surrounding forests is our territory." Tom took a sip of water before asking

"Why don't you live with them?" Myra paused before replying

"I'm an Alpha wolfblood. There comes a stage when two alphas can't live together. The tension can become unbearable and fights break out constantly. Living in a large pack can be fine as there's an established rank for each wolf but in smaller packs" Myra shrugged

"Is that what happened to Maddy?" Myra looked at Rhydian before saying

"Yes, her and her parents stayed for a while but between her, me and Laura. It didn't work. Maddy didn't want to leave but she was forced." Rhydian leaned forward

"Where did they take her?" Myra smiled before replying

"I'll take you"

*/*/*

**Let me know what you all think…**


	7. Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)

**Hi, your eyes do not deceive you this is an update. Feeling so inspired right now to a certain artist as you find below... Music inspires me wayyy too much! Realised as I read back over the last chapter that I had basically described Maddy as me a year ago. Yes, I handed over £130 every four months to get hair extensions but without the colours, I'm not that brave. Anyway ramble over, Enjoy. **

*/*/*

_I don't believe Adam and Eve_

_Spent every goddamn day together_

_If you give me some room there will be room enough for two_

_Tonight_

_Leave me alone I'm lonely_

_Alone I'm lonely_

_I'm tired_

_Leave me alone I'm lonely_

_Alone I'm lonely tonight_

_-P!nk_

*/*/*

**Maddy **

Maddy pulled the bag up her shoulder again before continuing to trek through the forest. Her parents had thrown her out, well not exactly thrown out. Her dad had tried to talk things through before her mam had lost it and yelled at her. In short Maddy had walked out. She wasn't going to stay in a town where nobody wanted her. Maddy looked around the forest before dropping the bag onto the floor, she had no need for it and it was really slowing her down. Maddy knelt down before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, letting the wolf take over. Feeling the calmness rush over her, Maddy opened her eyes and looked around, still feeling the rush of excitement at being free, something was missing, Rhydian. At the thought of this, Maddy howled before running back to Stoneybridge, back to Rhydian.

*/*/*

**Emma **

Emma stood next to the window and sighed again. It was never meant to happen like this. Maddy was meant to leave at 18, maybe older, with a mate and start her own pack somewhere close. Much like Laura and Michael's daughter, Myra. But Maddy wasn't Myra and that was one thing Emma wouldn't change for anything. Maddy had accomplished so much that Myra would never have. Emma felt arms wrap around her and she leant back into Daniel.

"She'll be fine, Ems" Emma sighed before replying

"I hope so. I don't want to lose her" Daniel kissed the top of her head before replying

"You won't. It won't be like your sister, she'll come back"

*/*/*

**Alric**

He was near to his daughter when he caught the scent. He stopped debating whether to follow it, when he smelt the faintness of Rhydian, the traitor, in with it. Curling his lip and growling he began to run after it. As it got stronger, he slowed, coming to a slight hill and he looked down upon the other wolf. Chocolate coloured all over with a white underbelly. He knew instantly who it was. The girl, Maddy, who Rhydian had talked about constantly, his mate. Alric growled again before beginning to slowly stalk towards the girl, if he couldn't have the boy, his mate would have to take the place of his punishment.

*/*/*

**Let me know what you all think…**


	8. Now

**Hey, so I'm back with another update. I'm also a very happy writer today despite the bad start to the day, burnt three of my fingers, I passed my first TMA with a 60. Didn't expect to even get 40 but ain't going to complain and to also come on fanfic and see that this story has had over 1,000 views, you guys have seriously made my day! Enjoy this chapter.**

*/*/*

_Lost the battle, win the war,_

_I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore_

_We're starting over, or head back in_

_There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it_

_-Paramore_

*/*/*

**Rhydian**

A day later and Myra drove them to where Maddy was, nearly an hour drive but far enough from their territory so a war wouldn't be started. Apparently 'tame' wolfbloods weren't that different from 'wild'. Shannon had drilled Myra for details on why they had to leave but every time Myra had ignored her until Shannon went on so much, she snarled instantly silencing Shannon and causing her to shrink into Tom's side.

"We should be coming up to their house soon. It's on the outskirts of the town" Rhydian looked eagerly out the window to see the small cottage. He had been dreaming about this moment since he left for the wild. Maddy would come running out of the door and into his arms, instantly forgiving him for leaving her. Rhydian smiled as he got out of the car and, as the car door slammed shut, the door of the house opened.

"Oh, it's you" Rhydian frowned at the expression on Daniel's face.

"Sorry, I can go" Daniel shook his head before saying

"It's fine"

"Hi Mr Smith" Tom called, Shannon still staying close. Daniel coughed slightly before answering

"Hello Tom, Shannon" Shannon stepped forward and pulling a small object out of her pocket said

"This is for you. It's the memory card with the pictures. We tried to give it to you after but you weren't there. I shut the site down too" Daniel took the card, staring down at it and not saying anything.

Myra looked at her uncle from the seat of the car, he looked like he hadn't slept. Myra stepped out before asking

"Uncle Dan, are you ok?" Daniel looked at Myra before taking a step towards her and grabbing her arm

"Have you seen her? Did she come and find you?" Myra tried prying her arm from his grasp, internally panicking at the rough grasp and trying not to wolf out.

"You are hurting me" Daniel shook her again and growled

"Tell me" Myra growled beck at him, her eyes slowly turning amber.

"No, not since you left" Daniel let go before stepping away. Rhydian looked between them before asking

"What's going on?" Daniel looked away

"Maddy's left, hasn't she?" Myra asked. When Daniel still didn't answer, Myra continued

"We told you this would happen. You kept treating her like a cub and she isn't anymore. Mum told you both that she would claim her title soon"

"Title?" Shannon asked

"Maddy is an Alpha. She is destined to lead a pack. In wolf terms when a wolf reaches their third year, they leave. We told you to let her go"

Rhydian looked around him as they spoke, he had already known about Maddy being an Alpha. He took a breath in before stopping as he recognised the golden trails of Maddy's' scent. He took after it, vaguely noting Jana following him, with Tom and Shannon trailing behind him. He came to a small hill, where the scent had gotten stronger, he looked around before noting a small bag by a tree. He picked it up, inhaling it again.

"This is Maddy's" He threw it to Tom, before continuing through. Jana watched him go, she had tried several times to get him to return home but he had either ignored her or snapped at her. She walked a little way off before sitting on the floor. Rhydian was going to take too long following a day old scent, eolas was going to be a lot quicker. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the nature around her, opening them she marvelled for a second about the beauty around her before looking forward at the way Rhydian had gone. She saw the brown haired girl passed out on the floor, she couldn't see why this plain girl was so important to Rhydian, there was nothing special about her at all. As Jana began to pull out of eolas, she stopped as her father stepped next to the girl, threw her over his shoulder and walked away with her.

*/*/*

**Let me know what you all think…**


	9. My Heart

**Hi. It's been so long and I'm so sorry. Uni and work has been kicking my arse yet again but I'm finally finished for the holidays, so, and no promises here but there should be a few more updates from me for the next two weeks. Hope you all enjoy the chapter**

*/*/*

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_

_That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone _

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you _

_We could sing our own but what would it be without you?_

_- Paramore_

*/*/*

Maddy woke up, pain throbbing dully through her entire body. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid to let her guard down and let herself be attacked. She turned her head to look around at her surroundings not seeing anything other than a damp cave-like wall. She jumped at the sound of scratching before getting into a more defensive position, growling low under her breath. A man appeared chuckling at her efforts before throwing a dead rabbit at her feet.

"Relax, young cub. I mean you no harm. My name is Alric" Maddy looked down at the rabbit at her feet, stomach growling, she made no move to take it but kept her eyes on Alric.

"Why have you taken me? Where am I?" Alric sat down in front of her taking a more submissive pose before saying

"I was hunting for my pack when I came upon your scent and another wolfblood. When I followed it, I found you unconscious and the other wolf about to finish you off. I drove him away and brought you to the outskirts of the pack so you can heal" Maddy dropped the aggressive pose before dropping to her knees.

"Thank you. I owe you my life" Alric smiled before bowing his head and saying

"I should let you get back to your own pack" Maddy bit her lip before whispering

"I don't have a pack anymore" Alric smiled

"You are an alpha, aren't you?" Maddy nodded and Alric chuckled before saying

"How convenient. I need a successor, my own daughter was too naïve, too willing to think of herself than of the pack. She would not make a good leader and I was planning of disowning her for the sake of the pack. But you, you have the strength inside of you. You would make a fine Alpha to this pack" Maddy looked up at Alric, hope in her eyes. It had only been a few days but she was regretting leaving her parents. With this offer, she would be able to show her parents that they were wrong and that she could take care of herself.

Alric moved the rabbit closer to her before saying

"Eat, regain your strength. Later we will talk"

*/*/*

Alric moved closer to the border of the pack before calling out to his betas. They came almost immediately, bowing their heads in respect for him.

"How is the girl" Aaron asked. Alric smiled before saying

"Doing well. I have given her the opportunity to join us. She would definitely do better than Jana at being Alpha. That boy has corrupted my daughter" Aaron looked up at him and asked

"And what shall we do about the boy?" Alric looked past the betas and found Ceri, near the back of the pack, ignored by the rest whilst her youngest Bryn growled at any who stared or came to close. Alric smirked before replying

"The girl will sort that problem out for us"


End file.
